Titanic Romance
by sweet-strawberry69
Summary: Set in 1912. AU. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R.M.S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or will they go down with the ship? Will it end S&S? Or will fate cut their lives short? Please R&R, Flames welcome! Bad title I know! NEW CHAPPIE, and COMPLETE
1. The Meeting

Titanic Romance  
  
Summary: Set in 1912. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R.M.S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or is it not to be? Most likely S+S.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Titanic or anyone who was on it, End of story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl of seventeen stared blankly out of a coach window as her mother was talking about nonsense to her father about the trip to come. It was Wednesday, April 10, 1912. The trip she was talking about was none other then the maiden voyage of the R.M.S. Titanic, which was setting sail today. The girl, Sakura, was to be on that ship when it set sail from Southampton, England to New York City, United States. She did not want to go, and she was only going because her father had ordered her too. Sakura wanted to stay in England with her friend Tomoyo, and her cousin Eriol. She sighed slightly. What was to become of her when she arrives in the United States? Will she even make it to the US?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A well dressed man of seventeen stepped out of a wooden coach, and a steward dressed in a white uniform walked up to him, he held a clipboard in his hands. "Mr. Syaoran Li?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered quite simply. He ran his figures through his already messy hair, as he looked up at the 'unsinkable' Titanic. This was the ship that was supposed to take him to New York, where he will start a new life, one away from his family, and the rules of the Clan.   
  
The man bowed and smiled at him. "Mr. Li, welcome to the Titanic. My name is Johnston Dickerson, and I will be your steward for the trip. May I show you to your quarters?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, and followed silently. Dickerson led Syaoran onto the ship and to a rather large room on the A deck. It was room A 13. "Mr. Li, this is to be your quarters for the rest of the trip, dinner will be served in Dining Saloon is about an hour. If you are in need of me, look in the hall for me. I am also a steward to the room beside you. I would also say you may want to get up onto the deck, for the launch. It will be a long time before the Titanic will see land again." Dickerson nodded at Syaoran, bowed slightly, and he left. Syaoran looked around the room for a moment, sighed, and then he also left.  
  
Syaoran walked out onto the A deck, to find that it wasn't very crowded. Frowning slightly, that's what happens when you're in first class. He walked over to the ledge and faced the crowd before him. People were still arriving. A very elegant coach caught his eye. He watched as an older man, about in his mid-forties, got out and helped an older woman, most likely his wife, out, a younger man then the other man then stepped out, and then a younger lady. His breath caught in his throat as a goddess stepped out of the carriage. She had honey brown hair and it was tied in a tight bun. She was wearing a baby blue blouse with a matching skirt, which swept the ground. But that was not what captured him. Her emerald eyes caught his attention. But, something else also caught his attention. Dickerson walked up to the trio, and they followed him onto the ship. Syaoran tried to follow them with his eyes, but he lost them in the crowd.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura smiled, forgetting about going to the US for a second, as she walked into their quarters, room A 12. This was just like a luxury hotel. It was so big; her parents got their own room, her brother, Touya had a room to himself, as did Sakura.  
  
Sakura's room was huge. Up against one wall was a bed, with blood red drapes around it. Beside her bed was a desk, with a vase of flowers on top. On the other side of the room was a couch, loveseat, and a rocking chair set up in a square. In the middle was a nice carved coffee table.   
  
For one moment, she was happy that they were on the Titanic. But she had little time to admire the room.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, darling." Her mother put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go watch the launch. We won't be seeing land for a long time."  
  
Sakura nodded with tears starting to form in her eyes, and her mother led her out of the room. They walked out onto A Deck, and walked to a rail beside a man with chocolate brown colored hair. Sakura wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. She was already starting to miss England, but this wasn't the first time she cried about leaving. There were 337 first class people standing on the deck, and they were scattered around the huge deck. One of the Titanic's huge vessels let out a load whistle signaling the launch. They started to move, and that made Sakura gently nudge the person beside her. "Oh I'm sorry, sir."  
  
The man turned toward her. He was in his mid-fifties. "That's all right, madam." He looked her over. "Are you alone?"   
  
"No, sir. I'm here with my parents." She indicated to her parents behind her.  
  
The man looked past her, and grinned. "Aw, Fujitaka! I was hoping I would see you. So, how's the business?"   
  
Sakura shook her head slightly as she looked over the railing. Her eyes fell upon a tiny ship, which looked like a baby Titanic. It was called the New York. She gasped in horror as the ropes binding her onto the deck, snapped. The Titanic's wake was too grand for it. The New York was going to hit the Titanic! She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. 'Oh why couldn't I of stayed in England?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran watched in horror as the New York came closer to the Titanic's hull. 'So much for leaving England,' He thought desperately. Suddenly, the Titanic's engines went in reverse, stopping the New York only about ten feet from the hull. Tugboats came out, and pulled the New York to safety. Syaoran got a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he gripped the railing tightly, making his knuckles turn white. Was this a bad omen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, to see the New York being towed away. She let out a sigh of relief, and she heard many other people do the same thing as her. Sakura turned to her mother, and asked to be excused.  
  
"All right, darling. Just don't get lost, meet us in the room, before we go down to the Dinning Saloon."  
  
"Yes, Mam." Sakura smiled a fake smile at her, and turned and walked away. Her brother called after her to be careful, but she just ignored him. She walked, not knowing why she was walking, or why she left her family, until she came up to a man. She smiled at him because she knew this man. She met him on the Olympic, Titanic's sister, on May 11, 1911, the day of its maiden voyage. This was J. Bruce Ismay, the owner of the Titanic. "Hello, Mr. Ismay."  
  
"Oh hello, Miss Sakura. You never seem to miss one of my maiden voyages, do you?" He smiled sweetly, and gently kissed her hand.  
  
Sakura laughed, "No, sir. But last time we only went for pleasure, this time, we're leaving England for good. We're moving to the United States."  
  
"Well, I wish you luck with that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the bridge and see if there are any problems, with Captain Smith." He again kissed her hand, and left.  
  
Smiling slightly and in a cheerier mood, Sakura left to find her way back to her room.  
  
"Oh about time," was the first thing Sakura heard when she walked into her room. Sakura rolled her eyes. "We have to get you ready for dinner!" Sakura's mother took her hand, and brought her into her room. "Now sweetie, change into this."  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide at the sight of the dress, and she gladly agreed. Forgetting all about England, and her worries of this and that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked down the Grand Staircase, and it was just that; grand. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, and along with all the other single men, waited to escort a woman to dinner. He was dressed in a black tux, with tales. He also wore white gloves. He kept his chocolate brown hair messy, but he still looked handsome.  
  
His eyes traveled up the staircase, to come upon the couple he had saw earlier step out of the carriage. The man, like him, was dressed in a black tux. The woman was dressed in a blue dress, with sparkles all over it. She had her arm wrapped in the older man's arm. They were followed by a younger man, the one that got out of the same carriage as them. He had a blond young lady holding on to his arm. She was dressed in a purple dress, which showed just a little too much. All four walked past him in to the dinning area. His eyes traveled back up the staircase. And his breath caught in his throat. Walking down the staircase, alone, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.   
  
She had her light brown hair, almost a honey color, that flowed gently down her back, and was held back by a rather large emerald coated clip. She was wearing a green dress, an emerald green, and it brought her emerald eyes out perfectly. Her arms were covered with white gloves that went to about her elbows. The dress hugged her curves perfectly. It was a halter dress, only held up by two tiny straps. As far as Syaoran can tell, it was also backless, which it was. The back had straps the crisscrossed in two Xs on the back. She wore a diamond bracelet, matching earrings, and a lovely diamond and emerald necklace. Her dress sparkled in the light, along with her jewelry. Around the waist, was a diamond like belt, under the belt, the dress flowed back, with about a three-foot long train. She walked down the staircase, with a hand on the ledge, and the other hand holding her dress up.  
  
"Beautiful," Syaoran whispered. The girl took his breath away. He walked to the base of the stair case, and held out his hand. The girl smiled at him. "May I escort you to dinner?" Syaoran's heart started to beat painfully in his chest just seeing her smile at him. No one in the world could be more beautiful then the gorgeous angel in front of him.  
  
The girl tilted her head to the side and gave an even more beautiful smile, along with a rosy blush. She placed her hand in his, "Sure," He gently kissed her gloved hand, keeping his eyes on her lovely face the whole time, and she giggled. 'He's cute,' she thought silently.  
  
He held out his arm, and she took it. "My name's Syaoran Li." He gave her a heart stopping smile. Her heart actually seemed to stop when he smiled at her.  
  
Her blush deepened, as he led the way towards the Dining Saloon. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for Chapter one!!!!  
  
Hope you like it  
  
Please Review and Flames are welcome!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Don't Forget to Review!  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Are You going to review?  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Well are you going to?  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
I'd like a yes or no answer!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
Wait! I'm not going to stop it there! ^_^ Don't you all just hate me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked silently into the Dining Saloon. When they walked in, Sakura's eyes grew wide. The dining room was huge. There were long tables, round tables, short tables, and square tables. All were covered with white linen table cloths. Sakura's family was sitting at a round table, with two spots left open, most likely for her and her escort. So they both headed over towards there.   
  
Sakura's father spotted them first. "Ah! Sakura, dear, there you are! Please sit down, and who is this young chap?"   
  
"Father, this is Syaoran Li, and he has been so kind to escort me." Sakura smiled over to Syaoran. "Syaoran, this is my father Fujitaka," she motioned to him. "My mother," she motioned to her, "My brother and his escort." She motioned to the last two. Sakura's mother smiled at him, while Touya glared at Syaoran, not liking him.   
  
"Nice to meet you all," he stated bowing before he pulled Sakura's chair out for her. When both were seated, a young stewardess came up to them, and pored each of them a glass of wine.   
  
"So Syaoran, why are you on the Titanic, for pleasure, or are you leaving England?" Sakura's Father asked.  
  
"I'm leaving England. Not that I want to. I love England, but my family insists."  
  
Sakura smiled. "That is the same with me." Syaoran returned the smile.  
  
Touya didn't look happy, and he looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by, none other then Captain Smith. Looking sharp in his black marine uniform, and a white beard, he smiled at them all. He lifted his wine glass, calling for everyone to do the same. "To the Titanic," and he took a sip of the red wine.   
  
"To the Titanic," everyone in the Dining Saloon repeated, and also took a sip, of the red or white wine. Captain Smith then sat down, and the stewards and stewardesses brought out the meals.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura patted her mouth with a white napkin, after finishing the lovely meal. She looked over at Syaoran, to see, he too was done. He hadn't talked that much during the meal; he only spoke, when spoken too.  
  
"Well I dare say that was a lovely meal." Fujitaka said as he too finished his rather large meal.   
  
"I must agree," Sakura's mother agreed. They all looked up at the head table when Captain Smith again stood up. "Now that was a lovely meal. Now may I say, please head your way to the ballroom, and we will have some dancing."  
  
The men stood up, and gave their arms to the women. Sakura giggled when Syaoran did this to her. She gladly agreed, and they all made their way to the dance room. Once there, Syaoran said, "My lovely Sakura, may I have the pleasure of a dance?" He again kissed her hand.   
  
Sakura blushed and smiled sweetly, watching as he too blushed. "Why yes kind sir, you may." There was something about him that made her do things she never does.   
  
He smiled at her, and they walked out onto the dance floor. The band started to play a slow romantic melody. Syaoran placed his hand around her waist, and with his other hand, took her hand. Sakura placed her other hand on Syaoran's shoulder. And both of them started to sway to the music. Sakura kept her eyes locked on Syaoran's face, as he did the same to her. "So, Syaoran, where are you going to go when the ship docks in New York?"   
  
He smiled at her, and pulled her closer. Placing his mouth beside her ear, he whispered, "That depends." His husky voice and his warm breath sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"And what does that depend on?" Sakura said as steady as she could. Just being in his arms, was enough to make her want to melt in them.   
  
Syaoran suddenly spun her, and pulled her back in to him. "Well my dear, it depends on you."  
  
"Me? What do you mean?" Sakura looked at his face, with wide eyes. Surprise was written in her lovely emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran just shook his head, he auburn eyes showing mischief, and didn't say anything.   
  
Sakura decided not to pry, so she placed her head on his chest, and continue to dance. Syaoran blushed, and held her a little tighter. There was something about her that made Syaoran act the way he did. He couldn't tell what it was yet, but he would soon find out. Sakura could hear his heart beating, strongly, and in an even pace. This seemed to calm her, for some reason. They danced for what seemed like hours, not minding at all. After a while Sakura looked up, and was surprised. "Oh, it's so late! I better get back to my cabin!"   
  
Syaoran looked down at her, kind of disappointed that the night with her was ending. "Well, may a walk you back to your cabin?" He asked kind of shyly.   
  
"Oh, of course you can." They walked out of the ballroom, with Sakura's hand rapped in Syaoran's. They decided to stop when the came out onto the deck. It was a clear night, with stars shinning out brightly, but none as brightly as the moon. "I've never seen the moon so bright." Sakura stated softly. Syaoran agreed.  
  
Sakura shivered. The next thing she knew, Syaoran wrapped his black dress coat around her. Sakura turned to him in surprise. He stood their staring at her. The moon lit up her face, making her even more beautiful. The next thing he knew, he lent in and met her sugary lips in a sweet kiss. Sakura was surprised when he did this, but pushed that thought away. Sakura brought her hand up, and let it run over his cheek, and come to rest on the back of his neck. She did the same with the other, but this hand played with his hair. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, as she did the same with him. He ran his hand along her back, making her shiver in pleasure. The next thing he knew, Sakura parted her lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He gladly gave in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that's really it for Chapter one!!!!  
  
Hope you liked it  
  
Please Review and Flames are welcome!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Don't Forget to Review!  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Are You going to review?  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Well are you going to?  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
You better review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love ya! Sweet-strawberry692003 


	2. Sun Down, REWRITE

Titanic Romance  
  
Summary: Set in 1912. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R.M.S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or is it not to be? Most likely S+S.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Titanic or anyone who was on it, End of story. If I did, I would be a millionaire, and I won't be writing fan fictions.  
  
HEY ALL. CHAPTER TWO RE-WRITE!!!!!!  
  
Dedication:  
  
This is for all who had thought that the story was moving to fast. I hope you like this one better!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stood on the stern of the ship staring out at the coast of Ireland. It was Friday, April 10, 1912; the third day of Titanic's maiden voyage. Titanic had stopped in Queenstown the night before, and had waited till morning to set off again. In Queenstown, a little over one hundred passengers boarded the huge ship. To Sakura's and her parents' surprise, one of their friends, Molly Brown, boarded. History would come to know her as the unsinkable Molly Brown. She was new money, like Sakura's mother called her, but still apart of the "club," as her mother also dubbed the wealthy.  
  
As Sakura stared out at the coast of Ireland, not knowing this might be the last time she ever saw land, her mind wandered to two nights before. Her face turned a rose shade of color, just thinking about it. She closed her eyes, and dimly remembered how his soft lips felt on hers. She didn't know why she did it, she kissed him on impulse. And, it felt so. . . GOOD, and right. Sakura shook her head. She was starting to sound like a love sick puppy, and she hasn't spoken to Syaoran since.  
  
"Sakura, darling?" She felt a hand on her back. Sakura turned around in surprise. "Come darling, let's go down to the Dinning Saloon, and have us some breakfast."  
  
She smiled her normal smile. "Yes, father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, Sakura followed behind her parents, as they, and her, slowly walked down the grand staircase. Her brother refused to come today, because Sakura's mother had refused him to meet with the female he had escorted to dinner two nights ago. She wasn't rich enough, is what their mother had said.  
  
Today, Sakura was wearing a red, silk dress. A rather plain dress in a way, but still quite elegant. The dress looked like a modern day t-shirt, except that it had low neckline. The top of the dress hugged her curves, right down to the hips, and then it flowed out. It separated in the front, showing off Sakura's long beautiful legs. Her hair was tied up in a bun, held in by a diamond-head piece. Around her neck, she had a diamond and ruby necklace, with a matching bracelet, and earrings.  
  
"Simply beautiful, as usual."  
  
Sakura turned in surprise, and gasped. A rosy blush appeared on her lovely face. "Oh, Syaoran," Syaoran smiled his gorgeous smile, and held out his arm. Sakura took it, and smiled at him. "Thank-you for escorting me, again."  
  
They walked, and sat down at the same table they sat at on Wednesday, and they were still sitting with Sakura's parents. "Ah! Mr. Li, good for you for joining us."  
  
Syaoran smiled and nodded at Sakura's father. Her mother was a different story. She gave him a rightful, up and down stare. Sakura rolled her eyes and whispered to him. "Don't worry about her. She's giving you that stare, making sure you have a lot of money. She wants to make sure you're good enough for me, seeing as this is the second time you escorted me."  
  
He laughed and winked at her. "I have more money than you know." He had a thoughtful look in his face for a moment. "Am I good enough for you?"  
  
Sakura blushed a deep red color, and didn't say any thing.  
  
"So Syaoran," Sakura's mother brought their attention to her. "How are you rich?"  
  
Sakura gave her a look and Syaoran smiled. "In many ways Mam. I inherited a large amount when my father died. I also own one of the largest companies in Asia, and America."  
  
Sakura and her parents were shocked to learn this. "You own, Li Corp?" Sakura's father asked.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Yes sir, Li Corporations."  
  
Fujitaka looked confused. "But, Li Corp. is owned by Xiaolang Li. That's not you."  
  
Again, Syaoran chuckled. "Actually, it is. Xiaolang is my real name. It was also my father's, that's why I go by Syaoran. They both mean the same thing, only in different languages."  
  
Sakura's mother look impressed. "Well, Well, Well. . . You certainly are rich." She gave a small smile. "I hope you and my daughter, really, of how should I say it? Hit it off."  
  
Sakura's face went beat red, and Syaoran simply gave a small smile.  
  
"Why, thank you Mam. I hope we will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura, may I escort you back to your room?" It was after dinner, and Syaoran and Sakura were ready to leave.  
  
"Oh Yes," She smiled at him, and took his offered arm. "I'll see you back in the room." Sakura told her parents, and the couple left. Her mother smiled after them.  
  
"Syaoran. . ." Sakura stated looking down; they were walking on the deck towards the cabins. "We need to talk about Wednesday night."  
  
"Indeed we do, my lovely." They stopped, and they both leaned against the rails, looking out at the clear night sky.  
  
Sakura smiled softly. "That kiss was. . ."  
  
"The best." Syaoran interrupted her. "I've never felt anything like it." He looked at her. "It felt so right, complete, and. . . amazing."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Yeah, I thought so too." Syaoran smiled at her, and lent in for a kiss.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned in surprise. "Touya?" Sakura questioned softly.  
  
Touya walked towards them, and shoved Syaoran back. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He yelled. He stood between Sakura and Syaoran, looking like he was ready to deck Syaoran if he moved or spoke. Both of the boys glared at each other.  
  
Sakura moved, and placed herself between the two. "Touya leave him alone!" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sakura, this guy was about to kiss you!" He stated angry glaring at her, and Syaoran who stood behind her.  
  
"So? It's up to me if he can kiss me or not, and I was going to let him!" Touya and Syaoran looked surprised. "Now, go back to the cabin, I'll be right there."  
  
Touya glared at her and left mumbling, "If he hurts you, he dies. . ."  
  
"Uh. . . Yeah. . ." Syaoran stated after a moment of silence. "Was that true?"  
  
Sakura looked at him in surprise. "What was what true?" She looked thoughtful for a second. "That my brother would kill you, if you hurt me?" She tried to hold her smile back.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "That, and," He looked at her. "That you would have let me kiss you. Was that true?"  
  
"Oh." Sakura blushed. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She smiled at him, and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stood in the library of the Titanic's first class, looking through some of the many books. Today was Saturday, April 11, 1912; the fourth day of Titanic's maiden voyage. She saw one book in-titled, Futility. Her best-friend Tomoyo, had read this book back in England. She said it was a very good book.  
  
Sakura stood on her tip-toes, trying to reach it. To her surprise, some grabbed it for her. Se turned around to see who had done this. "Syaoran!" She smiled at him, and took the book he offered her. "Thank-you very much, my kind sir."  
  
"Not a problem, my lovely lady." Syaoran smiled at her. They both started walking towards the checkout center. "I've read that book. It's about a giant ship, like the Titanic, on its maiden voyage, and it strikes an iceberg, and sinks. Everyone thought that the ship, Titan, was unsinkable. Most of the two thousand passengers on board perished."  
  
Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "Do you think that would happen to the Titanic?" She had a little fear in her voice.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her and took her hand. "I doubt it." He kissed her gently on the forehead. Feeling a little reassured, she went and took the book out. They both left together.  
  
"Oh look! A gift shop!" Sakura looked surprised. "Want to go in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked out of a gift shop a couple of minutes later. Sakura had bought a silk scarf, while Syaoran had bought a silver whistle, and a small pocket knife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat with her mother and a few other ladies, including Molly, drinking tea. This was the fifth day of Titanic's maiden voyage, meaning it was Sunday, April 14th. They had just finished the Sunday service, and now the women have retired to the Dining Saloon for tea. It seemed like every women from first class was in the saloon. Sakura was just sitting there, staring off at nothing, not paying attention to what the ladies were saying. Her mind was on other things, not like the women who were talking about money, and marring their daughters off.  
  
Sakura just sat there; just like she did every other day they spent on the Titanic. She had her hair back in a curly ponytail, and she was wearing a lavender dress, and a lavender coat. The next thing she knew, her mother starting talking about her. Saying how she was going to marry Sakura off, to some rich fellow so they could become even richer. Sakura paid no attention to them, her mother always talks about marring her off. But if she had listened, she would have heard that she wanted to marry Sakura off to Syaoran.  
  
She had already tried marring her off, to some old rich guy. It of course didn't work. The man had been very abuse of to her. He demanded that she obeyed only him, honored him, and do as he said. Sakura had tried to tell her mother, but she only said that this marriage was for money, not love. She was supposed to live it, like nothing mattered. Luckily for Sakura, he died a week before the wedding.  
  
She was looking around her saloon, and her eyes came upon a mother and her young daughter. It seemed like she was teaching the little girl, around five years old, how to act like a lady. Sakura couldn't help but stare. 'Poor girl.' Sakura thought silently. 'Learning to act like nothing matters, a doormat to men, and like men ruled us.'  
  
"Well ladies thank-you for you company over tea. Come Sakura, let's go for a walk." Sakura's mother stated. They both rose from the comfy seats, and walked away, out of the door.  
  
They walked out onto the A deck, right into a nice clear, cool day. "Ah, Mrs. Kinomoto, Miss Kinomoto!" Sakura looked up in surprise. There was a man by the name of Andrews running up to them. He was the maker of the Titanic. He alone designed the Titanic, inside and out. Sakura had met him on the Olympic, Titanic's sister ship. His hair was a little greyer then the last time Sakura had seen him, but she still remembered him.  
  
"Mr. Andrews! Good to see you!" Sakura called to him. Her mother smiled and waved her hand towards him. He had money, and lots of it. That's probably why she smiled at him. She would look at anyone less-wealthy than them, as if they were bugs, that needed to be squashed quickly. He stood right in front of them, took Sakura's hand and gently kissed it. He did the same to her mother.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you two again too." He smiled slightly.  
  
"You have a wonderful ship here, Mr. Andrews." Sakura's mother stated, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face that fell out of her bun. She seemed quiet taken by him.  
  
"Thank-you Mam, I thought so myself." His smile grew. "Would you two lovely ladies like a tour of it?"  
  
"Oh, yes please, sir." Sakura stated happily. Her mother agreed too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran walked slowly down the starboard part of the ship. The ship had a lot of things to offer first class passengers, but nothing seemed to interest him. His mind was somewhere else. His mind was with another first class passenger. Sakura Kinomoto. There was something about her. . . And he didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, he liked it. No, he didn't like it, he loved it.  
  
His head shot up when he heard a laugh. He knew that laugh. It was hers. . . Syaoran's amber eyes focused in on two females and a male, walking just a head of him. The two females were Sakura, and her mother, but he didn't know the man. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He walked a bit faster to catch up with them. Syaoran was about to call out to them when Sakura asked a question.  
  
"Mr. Andrews, I've been doing these numbers up in my head, and I couldn't help but notice that there are not enough lifeboats for everyone on board this ship. . ." Sakura's green eyes were focused in on him accusingly.  
  
"Just enough for about half actually. When I designed this ship, I had another row of life boats, but Mr. Ismay said it would make the boat look too cluttered, so we took them out." He stated softly.  
  
"And it still does look cluttered." Sakura's mother said. She started to laugh at her own joke. Sakura and Mr. Andrews didn't think kindly of this.  
  
Sakura shot her mother a look. She was about to say something when Mr. Andrews interrupted her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it in reassurance, "Don't worry my dear Sakura. I have built this ship strong and unsinkable. There will be no need for them. Now, if you follow me. . ." He starting walking away, followed by Sakura's mother. Sakura herself, was about to follow when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered. He had a hold on her arm, and he was looking straight into her eyes. Before she could say anything, he pulled her away.  
  
"Syaoran!" He pulled her into a long narrow corridor area. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered looking at him, as if he was mad. She leaned back against the wall. Sakura looked him over. He looked good, even if he wasn't that dressed up, like she usually saw him. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a long black jacket. She could feel her heart start to beat faster.  
  
"I wanted to see you again." He looked at her mischievously, putting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Well you could have just come up to me, not pull me in here." Her breath was quickening. She put her hand behind his head, loving the way he was doing this to her.  
  
"But, my dear Sakura, I wanted to see you alone. . ." He pulled her into him, and gave her a kiss.  
  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, then pulled back from the kiss, not that she wanted too. "Syaoran, I have to go or my mother will start looking for me, she'll then forbid me from seeing you."  
  
Syaoran looked hurt for a second, but didn't argue. He then gave her a half smile. "Alright then. Meet me at the bow of the ship, at sun down." Syaoran gave her a quick peck on the lips, and left before she could answer. Sakura could only stare after him. She brought her hand up to her lips, with a rosy blush forming on her cheeks. Finally she turned and went looking for her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura went back to her cabin and leaned against the wall. She slid down the wall and sat there. The last couple of days she couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran. Now whenever they were together again, her heart started to beat painfully. Was she falling for him? Or was it just a fling? Sakura closed her eyes, and his face floated in her mind. She cried out and put her head in her hands. Sakura was gasping for breath. 'What's happening to me?' She thought desperately. Was she. . . No, she couldn't fall in love, Could she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran leaned against the railing of the bow of the ship. His foot rested up on one of the railings, and his arms lay crossed on the top railing. The wind ruffled gently through his chocolate brown hair, making it even more unruly than it usually was. He was watching the water and a pair of dolphins that were swimming in front of the ship.  
  
"Syaoran?" He looked up in surprise. He turned around to come face to face with a beautiful Sakura. She still had her hair pulled back in a curly pony tail, but she was now wearing a pink dress, that was tight on top, loose on the bottom. Around the middle of the dress was a dark pink belt like thing. Syaoran smiled at her, and put out his hand. Sakura smiled back, and placed her small hand in his large one. Syaoran clasped their hands together, and pulled her up to him. Putting her in front of him, he put his hands around her tiny waist. Sakura closed her hands on his, and leaned back on him. Even though they just met, Sakura knew she loved him. She knew the moment they met. "Syaoran?" Syaoran looked down at her, but didn't say anything. Sakura turned around and faced him. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist. She put her hands against his chest. "When Titanic docks in New York, I'm getting of the ship with you."  
  
Syaoran's eyes went wide. He smiled at her, and crushed her close to him. "Oh, what did I do to deserve you?" He kissed the top of her head. Sakura sighed in pleasure. She leaned her head against his well built chest. He looked down at her, and tilted her head up to him. He leant down, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Sakura took her hand from his chest, and took a hold of his jacket. She pulled on the jacket bringing him closer to her. Their little sweet kiss turned into a passionate one.  
  
The sun was setting behind them, and on the ship of dreams. Little did the couple know, in a couple hours, the Titanic will be no more. They will be fighting for their lives, which may just end this very night. The sun will be down in a few minutes. This will be the last time the Titanic will ever again see sun light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun Dun Dun. . . .  
  
Well that's it for Chapter Two. Guess what's next? The ICE BURG!!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
OH! And the book Futility, is a real book! What Syoaran said about it was true! It was written 10-20 years before the Titanic sunk!!!! CREEPY OR WHAT????  
  
Please review and flames are welcome!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sweet-strawberry692003 


	3. The Iceberg

Titanic Romance  
  
Summary: Set in 1912. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R.M.S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or is it not to be? Most likely S+S.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Titanic or anyone who was on it, End of story. If I did, I would be a millionaire, and I won't be writing fan fictions.  
  
On April 14, 1912, the Titanic hit the iceberg; in the early hours of April 15, 1912 Titanic sank. It will be 92 years on the 14, and 15 of April, since the great liner, Titanic, sank.  
  
I am putting this chapter up on the 14 of April. God bless those people who died that fateful night.  
  
This Fan fiction is dedicated to all those who were killed on those fateful days.  
  
~*~*~Thank you List~*~*~ SulliMike23 Lil Cherry blossom Angel Carolin Rocha sakurali13 Shero Kikakai Nicole Yun Fei cream soad Xong Gui Siu BearSeer101 Aquarius*Angel5000 Frosted BlossomZ guardgurl123  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting in Syaoran's room, smiling slightly. Sakura was just a little nervous because well, her mother's and father's room was just beside this room, and she didn't know if they were there, or not. It was kind of a shock for Sakura when she found out.  
  
"So why did we come here?" She asked sweetly. She brushed a fallen hair strand out of her eyes green colored eyes.  
  
"I wanted to give you something." Sakura perked up. "It was my mothers." Syaoran was holding a blue box. "She wanted me to give it to my wife." Sakura gave him a weird look, and raised an eyebrow. He gave her a cute grin, and chuckled. "So I'm saying screw it, and you can have it."  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. Syaoran loved that laugh. She was silenced when he opened the box. Inside was an emerald and diamond set. There was a bracelet, a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a hair piece. "Wow." She gently ran her fingers over the necklace. She just loved it. If felt so soft against her fingers. "Syaoran I can't accept this. . . It must have cost a small fortune." He smiled at her.  
  
Syaoran walked around the chair she was sitting on, and took the necklace out of the box. "Yes you can." He placed the necklace around her neck. "And you have. It looks lovely on you." He kissed her on the forehead. The neck lace had a pattern going emerald, diamond, emerald, diamond and so on and so forth. In the center was a large diamond.  
  
"Oh Syaoran. . ." Sakura was breathless. "I don't know what to say. . ."  
  
"Try saying, Thank-you Syaoran." He joked, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Thank-you Syaoran." She smiled at him. She pulled him into a kiss. Syaoran pulled her closer into him. But, Sakura soon pulled out of the kiss. She smiled mischievously. He smiled too, and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on; let's go put this stuff in your room." She laced her hand into his, and went into the next room. Sakura's parents and brother were no where to be found. Sakura walked into her room, followed closely by Syaoran. She went into her room, changed, and then went to open her safe. Each of her family had one. Sakura's mother insisted they each have one. Hers was mostly holding her jewelry. "Nice room you have here."  
  
Sakura blushed in embarrassment; she came out of her changing room, wearing a light blue, and a light pink dress. The dress was long, and it flowed out from her waist. The top of the dress showed some cleavage. "Uh. . . Yeah, thanks. But you should really say that to the White Star Line. They own the ship."  
  
Syaoran smiled, and hid a light blush forming on his face. "Alright then, I'll write them a letter when Titanic docks in New York." He pulled her up to him. "Until then beautiful, what shall we do?"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. What should we do?"  
  
Before Syaoran could answer, someone knocked on the door. "Sakura?" Sakura's brother, Touya, walked into the room beside this room.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Sakura whispered in exasperation. She took a hold of Syaoran's hand and quickly and quietly pulled him out of the room. Touya heard the other door close, and went to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Syaoran whispered in surprise. He had a small grin growing on his face.  
  
"You don't know my brother. . ." Sakura smiled. "He's really protective of me." They heard a door behind them open. The couple whipped their heads back in surprise. There was Touya, and he looked pissed. "Run!" Sakura and Syaoran bolted down the long hallway, dodging people on the way. Or, at least trying too.  
  
"Opps. . . Sorry Mam." Syaoran nodded at a woman as they accidentally bumped into her. Sakura laughed, and took Syaoran's hand, and ran faster. Her long, honey brown, hair flowed gently behind her.  
  
"Hey, Wait!" Sakura called to the elevator doorman. The couple ran into the elevator, "Down please." Syaoran closed the gate, and Touya ran up and slammed his fists against it. By then, they were already going down. The couple laughed at him as he gave them an evil look, and turned, and ran towards the stairs. "Stop at D deck please." Sakura said this softly so Touya would not hear.  
  
The elevator stopped, at D deck as asked, and continued down to E deck. Sakura and Syaoran rushed out when they were level with the floor. They hid along a corridor, where they were still able to see the grand staircase. They smiled an amused smile as Touya ran down one flight, and continued running down the next. Syaoran smiled softly, and placed his head on Sakura's shoulder. He gently whispered, "Come on; let's go before he comes back."  
  
She smiled up at him, and took each others hands. "That's a good idea. You have yet to see him in a real rage."  
  
"You sure?" Syaoran looked surprised. "What about couple days ago?" He made a mock scared look. "If that wasn't bad, I don't want to see him in a real rage."  
  
Sakura lightly giggled. They walked back to the elevators and Sakura pressed the up button. They waited about a minute, and then the elevator opened up. Before they could get on. . . "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!?!"  
  
"Bleeding Christ!" Syaoran gently pushed Sakura back into the elevator, and quickly closed the gates. When the elevator started going up, Touya came into view. He didn't look in the elevator, but looked around the long corridors, and hallways. Sakura started giggling again, only this time uncontrollably, and she had her fist pressed against her lips, trying to muffle the sound. Syaoran too, had to restrain himself from bursting out with laughter. "You know, you're brother seems more like a cop."  
  
Sakura calmed herself before she could respond. "I know, I think he's going to become a cop." Syaoran chuckled helplessly, shaking his head. The elevator open up at the top deck as asked, and the couple exited quickly. They both wanted to get away before Touya came back up, and found them. Syaoran took the small hand of Sakura's and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughing, the lovely couple ran on the boat deck towards the bow of the ship. They had just witnessed Touya coming up to the B deck, still searching for the new couple. They ran away, into the cold air of the open deck. The walked to words the railing on the port side.  
  
"Brr. . ." Sakura rubbed her bare airs trying to stay warm. "Oh it's so cold." Syaoran smiled and took of the black jacket he was wearing. He placed around Sakura, who gratefully put it on. "Oh thank-you Syaoran, but won't you be cold?"  
  
Syaoran smiled and ran his hands through her hair. "No, not with you here." He winked at her, causing her to blush. Sakura smiled at him then turned to look back towards the B deck. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried that Touya will spot us." She smiled sadly. "I wish he would give up in leave us in peace." She paused for a second. "I don't think he trusts you with me"  
  
"This is crazy hiding from him like this, but what should we do? Go up to him and ask him to trust me?" He raised his eyebrow, and gave her a questioning glance, as if asking her if she trusted him.  
  
As if answering his unasked question. . . "I trust you Syaoran, more than anything else, and I trust what we're doing with Touya. I know this will turn out well." She smiled up at him, and went up to kiss him. He kissed back without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura ran her small fingers through his soft brown hair.  
  
Just moments later, they heard something ringing like a bell, somewhere above them. They ignored it, but soon also heard yelling somewhere near the bridge deck. They ignored that too. It had nothing to do with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"IT'S GOING TO HIT!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran heard this, and seconds later broke apart when they heard scratching and ripping of metal, and crumbling something. They looked over to where the sound was coming from and Sakura almost screamed. There was an iceberg, and it was huge! It rivaled the height of the Titanic itself. They watched as it came closer, and suddenly Syaoran pushed her out of the way as ice broke free and fell onto the deck.  
  
"Oh my god." Sakura's voice held a scared tone in it. When the ice burg floated farther down towards the stern of the ship, the couple ran closer to the railing and leaned over as much as they dared, with the ice under their feet. They watched as the iceberg continued its path down the starboard side of the ship.  
  
What is to become of the Titanic, and the people on it? Will their trip or lives end this very night? Will this new couple go down with the ship?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun Dun Dun. . . .  
  
Well that's it for Chapter Two. Guess what's next? The Sinking!!!!!  
  
Please review and flames are welcome!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sweet-strawberry692003 


	4. Life Jackets

**Titanic Romance**  
  
Summary: Set in 1912. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R.M.S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or is it not to be? Most likely SS.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Titanic (If I did, I would be Bruce Ismay, and yeah, I wouldn't want that. . .) or anyone who was on it, End of story. If I did, I would be a millionaire, and I won't be writing fan fictions.

So Sorry it took me so fricking long to upload this. But I had major writers block when it came to this story. SO SORRY

Oh, for those that noticed I put chapter two, instead of chapter three. Thanks to those who noticed!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still leaning slightly over the ledge as much as they dared, Sakura and Syaoran stared after the ice burg in wonder, and in Sakura's case, fright. It already seemed to have fully passed the great liner, and was floating away, even after they felt the great liner stop. "Syaoran? Did we hit the ice burg?" She pulled back, and walked slightly away from the edge, careful of the ice that was now covering the deck, as if she was suddenly afraid of it.

Syaoran turned towards her, and suddenly embraced her. He took a deep breath, before whispering, "I think so Sakura." She suddenly gripped his shirt, and pulled him closer. "This could be bad. . ." He looked over at the officer's deck, and saw Captain Smith looking over the edge in worry. Syaoran pulled back, but kept one arm wrapped around Sakura's thin waist. "Come on, we should go find your parents and your brother, and tell them about the burg."

Sakura shook her head slightly. "Can't we just stay here for a few minutes?" Syaoran, not wanting to pry, sighed slightly. He knew they should go warn her family, but right now all he was worried about was his one and only Sakura. He pulled her back into a hug, and she again gripped his white shirt, laying her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beat. She was shivering slightly, even though she was still wearing his jacket, and was wrapped in Syaoran's strong arms. Syaoran kissed her on the top of her head, in hope of calming her down a bit. Finally, after a few minutes, Sakura sighed, pulled back from his hug, and let herself be dragged away by Syaoran.

As they walked up a stairwell they came across some high ranking officers, who were talking in grave voices. The couple heard things like: "It's underwater. . ." "Two feet below the water line. . ." "They think, two hours, until we fully cap-. . ."

Syaoran grip tightened on Sakura's petite waist, and he paled. They couldn't hear the rest of the statement, as the officers walked down the stairs. But, Syaoran could guess what he was about to say. "This could be worse than I thought."

Sakura looked up at him and her face seemed to pale slightly. She pulled out of his grasp and took his hand in her own. "Come on, let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Syaoran were walking hand in hand towards her parents' room. They were almost there when all of a sudden, "GET YOUR HAND OF MY SISTER!"

Sakura turned around in surprise, followed quickly by Syaoran. There was Touya charging towards them. Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand, and walked forward a couple of steps. When Touya was close to Sakura, she lifted her arms, and all of sudden, when he was close enough, pushed Touya back. He stumbled back a couple of steps, and looked up at her, with an unasked question, and surprise written on his face. "Touya this is not the time of this! Something has happened, but we won't tell you until we get into our room! Now, will you let Syaoran and me go?" Sakura's emerald eyes were glaring at him, but her face was still pale.

Touya looked from her, to Syaoran, in rapid succession. Finally, his eyes rested on his sister, and he took a step towards her, "What happened, did this little asshole do something to you?"

"Touya!" Sakura nearly yelled. She lifted her hand, and slapped him across the face. "This is not the time for this. We are wasting valuable time here!" She gave him a quick sharp look, and turned around to Syaoran, and again took his hand. He looked down at her with his auburn eyes in surprise. They started walking to her parents' room again, only this time Touya walked behind them, holding his now red cheek, and silently glaring daggers at Syaoran's head.

"Sakura darling!" Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, spoke when they came into the room. "Oh hello Syaoran, dear, you too Touya. What are you all doing here?"

"Mrs. Kinomoto, something terrible has happened." Syaoran's grip on Sakura's hand tightened. "We have come to warn you." He looked down at Sakura, as if asking something.

"What happened?" Fujitaka, Sakura's father, whispered.

Sakura sighed, and nodded at Syaoran. "We hit an iceberg." She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Johnston Dickerson, both the Kinomoto's and Syaoran's steward walked in.

"Oh good, you're here too Mr. Li." He looked at them all with a grave look. "I need you all to put on your life jacket," When Mrs. Kinomoto looked about to say something, "Captain's orders Mam." He looked around at them all. "I will then take you up to the boat deck, where the women and children will get on the life boats. I suggest you dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight."

"What do you mean the females? What about the males?" Sakura's grip on Syaoran's hand tightened as well.

"I'm sorry Madam. The males will have to wait until all of the women and children are loaded into the life boats." Dickerson looked down. "Please excuse me." He left.

Sakura's grip on Syaoran's hand was almost painful. You could tell she was trying not to burst into tears. "But. . . But. . . Mr. Andrews said that there is only enough space for half of those on board, on the lifeboats." A tear escaped her eye, and it gently traced down her cheek.

Mrs. Kinomoto rushed forward, and took Sakura's other hand. "Come darling; let's get you changed into something warm. Syaoran, dear, why don't you go get changed into something a little warmer?"

Syaoran nodded, and let go of Sakura's hand. "Yes Mam. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He nodded at Sakura's father and brother, and quickly left the room.

Syaoran walked back into the Kinomoto's cabin a couple of minutes later. He came in with his white life jacket, only holding it not wearing it. Both Fujitaka and Touya were sitting down, holding their life jackets as well. Sakura's father nodded at him when he came in, but Touya just glared daggers at him.

Sakura and her mother walked out of their rooms, shortly after Syaoran arrived. Sakura was wearing a blue and red dress. It had a t-shirt type top, but had a low neckline. It was tight until the waist, where it flowed gently out. She was wearing a matching jacket. (A/N: Think of Rose's dress at the time of sinking, only not purple and pink) She had her life jacket in her hand. When Sakura spotted Syaoran, she rushed forward, and hugged him. He gratefully hugged back. "Come on everyone, we should go." Sakura's father, Fujitaka, whispered gently.

Sakura pulled back from Syaoran, and she looked like she was about to cry again. Syaoran gently smiled at her, and took her hand. The five of them all exited, and headed towards the boat deck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are we staying down here?" Sakura asked softly. After getting to the boat deck, all of them were directed to the Grand Stair Case. Many people had their life jackets on, while some held their life jackets as they did.

"I don't know, Sakura. I really don't know." Syaoran was nervous, but he didn't show it. He had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist, and her head was lying on his shoulder.

Anyone could tell that Sakura was nervous. She was pale-faced, and constantly biting her lip. "Hey Syaoran?" She smiled slightly.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her in a confused look.

She turned her head up to him. "This is where we first met." She smiled at him. He smiled at her too, and gently kissed her. They broke the kiss, and she put her head back on his shoulder.

Syaoran stayed quiet, as most of the people asked what was going wrong. He blinked when Sakura left him.

"Mr. Andrews?" She grabbed a man's arm. Syaoran's eyes narrowed, in jealously, at the man she was talking to. He's seem them together before. They seemed to know each other well.

"Why, young Sakura." He had a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Andrews, please tell me. I saw the ice burg, and I know it hit us. How long do we have?" She questioned him accusingly.

"Do you remember what I said about the lifeboats? About half of the people on this ship can be saved." Sakura nodded grimly, and took Syaoran's hand as he walked up. "You have an hour, two at the most, until Titanic fully goes under."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm so sorry this took so long, and it's so short, but I have MAJOR MAJOR writer's block towards this story.

Please review and flames are greatly welcomed!

SweetStrawberry692003


	5. The Sinking

Titanic Romance  
  
Summary: Set in 1912. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R.M.S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or is it not to be? Will it end SS? Or will fate cut their lives short?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Titanic (If I did, I would be Bruce Ismay, and yeah, I wouldn't want that. . .) or anyone who was on it, End of story. If I did, I would be a millionaire, and I won't be writing fan fictions.

A nice long chappie for those who have reviewed this fic since it started!

Oh, and information was taken from the official Titanic web site

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

"Do you remember what I said about the lifeboats? About half of the people on this ship can be saved." Sakura nodded grimly, and took Syaoran's hand as he walked up. "You have an hour, two at the most, until Titanic fully goes under."

"For certain?" Sakura, even though she knew that Titanic would sink, didn't think the ship would sink _that_ soon.

"For certain. Some of the lower decks are already filling with water. The Titanic is going to sink head first. I'm sorry, my dear Sakura." Mr. Andrews sighed. "Get yourself to a life boat as soon as you can, don't wait." He looked to Syaoran, than back to Sakura. "Good luck. . ."

Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand, and hugged Mr. Andrews. "And to you. I'm sorry, sir." She pulled back, and again took Syaoran's hand. Syaoran nodded at him, and Mr. Andrews nodded at both of them before he left.

"Everyone, please make your way to the boat decks!" A high ranking Officer yelled over the crowd. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, and started heading for the boats. As they walked passed the Grand Staircase, Sakura noted how it was slightly tilted.

§ § § § § § § §

"Lifeboats? What do you mean lifeboats?" a woman sarcastically asked the officer. Most of the first class, and second class passengers were standing on the boat deck, but not all on the same side of the ship. They were on the port side of the ship; the opposite side of the ship that the iceberg hit. They watched, more in curiosity than in fear, as the crewman peeled the tarps off the lifeboats and prepared them for launching.

"Woman and children first, please!" The officer, also named Murdoch, called out towards the crowd.

The crowd of passengers warily eyed the boat, and then looked down at the cold black water about less then sixty feet below. Most of the passengers thought the ship was far safer then the small lifeboats. No one stepped forward.

"How come no one is getting into the lifeboats?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran who was standing beside her. Her parents were on the other side of her.

He shook his head. "No one wants to believe that we are sinking. They think that the ship is safer than the lifeboats." He blinked, and looked over towards the stern. Jazz music filled the air. It seemed that the band had been ordered to play. He ran his hand through his already messy hair making it seem even more unruly.

"Syaoran, look." Sakura pointed out into the water. There, rowing farther away from the ship, were three lifeboats. "Why are they half empty? I thought that the crew had to make sure that they were full."

"I don't know why they aren't full, Sakura." He looked over at her. "Speaking of that," he placed one of his hands on her back. "You should get on a boat while you have the chance. In time, everyone would want to get on a boat."

"No," Sakura turned to look straight at him. "I'm not going without you."

"Sakura, you have too." Syaoran took hold of her small hands. "I won't be able to get a boat until later." His amber eyes looked straight into her emerald ones. "Sakura, I want to make sure you make it. If I see you get on one, I know you'll make it." He begged her.

"Yes Sakura dear, let's get you on the boat." Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, told her. Sakura turned to look at her. To her surprise, Molly Brown was standing beside her. Before Sakura could answer, she heard an explosion. Everyone looked up, just in time to see a white firework explode. "I hope they are not too crowded."

Sakura stared at her like she wanted to slap some common sense into her mother. "Oh mother, do you know that half the people on this ship are not going to make it? There are not enough boats; half the people on the ship are going to die." Her mother stared at her, unbelievingly, and then looked up to Syaoran who nodded.

"Come darling." Her mother turned to Sakura's father Fujitaka; she looked as if sudden understood something, and then gave him a kiss. He smiled at her and helped her into the lifeboat, and passed her, her lifejacket. He then helped Molly into the boat. "Come on darling, get into the boat." Fujitaka held his hand out to Sakura.

"No, I'm not going." Sakura shook her head. She took a step back from them.

"Sakura!" Touya turned to her. "Get on the boat!"

"Sakura, please get into the boat." Syaoran asked in desperation. Sakura looked at all of them square in the eyes.

"No! I'm not going without Syaoran!" Then she looked straight at her mother. "Good Bye Mother." She turned, and ran away from them, and unnoticed by her, she dropped her lifejacket that she was holding.

"Sakura!" Syaoran turned and ran after her. Touya took off after them. Neither of them thought of picking up the fallen lifejacket.

"Lower Away!" Officer Murdoch called. The boat slowly lurched, and headed downward at 1:20 a.m. This was the fourth boat launched from the port side, and ninth out of the whole ship. Lifeboat number ten, with a capacity of sixty – five, left with only sixteen or eighteen people.

"Wait! Sakura!" Her father yelled after them. He watched her for a second, before turning back to watch his wife being lowered down the side of the Titanic. She looked up at him in fear and worry. He wondered if this would be the last time he would ever see her. He turned away when the boat touched the water. It took far less time to reach the water then he thought it would. "Oh. . . My. . . God. . ." He turned too looked towards the bow. Water was starting to come onto the deck. The bow was slowly sinking into the North Atlantic.

"Mr. Murdoch, why are the life boats only being launched half full?" Mr. Andrews yelled at the officer. He looked ready to explode.

Fujitaka took this as an invitation to leave.

§ § § § § § § § § § §

"Sakura!" Syaoran caught up with her as she slowed down. She was just at the bottom of the grand staircase. She panted slightly as she noted how the deck seemed tilted. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

Sakura turned to him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Syaoran, I'm not going without you." A tear drop escaped one of her eyes. "When I told you that I'm getting off the ship with you, I meant it." Syaoran pulled her into his arms, and she wept onto his shoulder. "Syaoran, I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, Sakura." He ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Please don't make me go." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and continued to cry.

Syaoran sighed. "Alright, don't worry." He pulled back to make Sakura look at him. "We'll find away through this, together." He gently wiped Sakura's tears away with a feather light touch. She gripped his wrist trying to reassure him and herself.

"Sakura!" The couple turned to look as her brother, Touya, ran down to them. "Sakura, are you completely nuts? You are going to get on a lifeboat!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura turned to him, suddenly angry. "You have no control over my life, Touya. I'm staying with Syaoran, and that's final!"

"Sakura, you're risking your life for someone you just met a couple of days ago!" Touya yelled back at her. People who were walking, or running, past them gave them strange looks.

Sakura's father rushed up to them at that moment, before Sakura could answer. He gave each of them a look, a long one towards Touya, before he said anything. "Let's get onto the deck before we won't be able to." All three of them nodded, and followed the elder Kinomoto. Syaoran took a hold of Sakura's hand.

"Uh, is it just me, or does it feel like we're walking uphill?" Sakura questioned as they were indeed walking against the slant. All of a sudden the lights went out, then back on. "Oh my god. . ." Sakura paled. She gripped Syaoran's hand tightly, and pulled him towards her.

"We don't have a lot of time. The stern is being pulled upwards as the bow is going under." Syaoran looked at the other three as they made it out onto the deck. They were about in the middle of the ship. A quick glance down the side of the ship told them that all the life boats were gone. "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible."

"Yeah, and lets get of lifejackets on." Fujitaka suggested. He then noticed that Sakura did not have one. "Sakura, where is your lifejacket?"

"Uh. . ." Sakura thought for a moment. "I. . . dropped it. . . back when mother was getting into the lifeboat.

"You what?" Touya asked. Before anyone could react, he gave his sister his lifejacket. "Have mine."

"Touya, you need this!" Sakura tried handing it back.

"No, you need it more, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Touya slipped it over Sakura's head. She quickly tied it up, and gave her brother a hug.

"Thank – you, Touya." She smiled at him. But the ship gave a sickening lurch, and that wiped the smile of her face.

"Holy Hell." Touya looked down at the bow. The other three looked as well. Water completely covered the deck, and it was coming, at an alarmingly fast rate, higher and higher on deck the ship. It looked like the officers deck was just starting to go under.

"We have to move!"

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Molly Brown stared up at the ship. The stern was now being pulled out of the water and was slowly being pulled higher and higher from the weight of the bow. All three of the Titanic's huge propellers were completely visible, and were slowly being raised towards the dark night sky.

Sakura's mother sat there staring at the ship in fear, mixed with a lot of worry. 'Oh, Fujitaka. . . Touya. . . Sakura. . . Please be safe' she thought desperately.

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

Syaoran had a strong grip of Sakura's hand, as they rushed up towards the stern of the ship. The deck was getting steeper and steeper as time wore on. "Come on Sakura, Come on. . ." He was basically pulling her up to the railing of the ship.

Finally they reached the railing. Syaoran placed Sakura in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her and held onto the railing. Fujitaka climbed over the railing and held it from the other side, while Touya held it the same way Syaoran was holding it. Sakura also gripping the railing, turned around slightly and gripped Syaoran's lifejacket, and pulled him closer to her.

Syaoran looked down at her, and smiled slightly. "Syaoran? I'm scared." She whispered to him. She bit her lip.

He smiled at her again, and kissed her on the forehead. "It's alright to be scared. I am too." All four of them stared down the ship in surprise as people screamed and started falling and sliding down the whole ship, unable to stand anymore. The deck had gotten that steep.

"Oh, shit!" Sakura, Syaoran and Sakura's father looked at the voice in surprise. The man was losing his grip.

"Touya!" Fujitaka rushed over some of the railing to his son and tried to grab his hand. But, to no prevail.

"TOUYA!" Sakura screamed and watched as her beloved brother lose his grip and start sliding down the length of the ship. She tried to escape Syaoran's grip, to go after her brother. He wouldn't let her go. Touya hit a pole and flipped over it, and fell straight down into the water, very, very far below. They could barely see him when he hit the water.

"Oh, god. . . Touya. . ." Fujitaka bit his lip, and closed his eyes tightly.

"Touya. . ." Sakura cried his name out. Her eyes were also closed tightly.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered to her. "I'm sorry." Tears sprang to her emerald eyes, and she buried her face into Syaoran's shoulder. He let her cry for a couple of minutes.

"Sakura," she looked up to the voice. Syaoran let go of the railing with one hand, and reached into his jacket. He pulled, what looked like a necklace, over his head. "Sakura, this is a whistle. Remember I bought one a couple of days ago, at the gift shop?" Sakura nodded. He placed the whistle over her head. "If we get separated, blow this, and I'll come and find you. OK?"

More of her tears escaped from her beautiful eyes, and she nodded. Sakura pulled Syaoran back towards her. And he took another hold of the railing, with his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist. "Let's just hope I won't have to use it."

He smiled slightly at her, when the lights flickered, came back on, and then finally went completely out. Screams and groans erupted from the people still on the ship. From the people in the lifeboats, they could see that the ship was almost entirely vertical.

Syaoran turned slightly at a sudden sickening loud crack. Sakura looked downwards on the ship, as did her father and Syaoran. They saw that a crack was appearing between where the third and fourth funnels once stood tall. The four huge funnels had all collapsed already. A couple of seconds later, another loud crack rang through the night, followed by another and then BAM! C - R - R - A – A - CCCKKK!!!!!!

Screams of terror rang out into the clear night. Sakura and Syaoran had to grip onto the railing even more tightly, when all of a sudden, the ship plunged downwards towards the water. Sakura cringed thinking of the people the ship would surely crush, and hoping that Touya was not one of them. She held her breath the whole way downwards. The couple blinked and Sakura screamed, "DADDY!" as they watched Sakura's father lose his grip, when the ship was completely level, and he tumbled into the water. He yelled the whole way down.

"Sakura, WE HAVE TO MOVE!" Syaoran quickly flipped himself onto the opposite side of the railing, as Sakura was about to burst into tears again. He won't bring himself to think about anyone except Sakura. Her well being was all that mattered right now.

The ship, after floating level for a moment, started to move upwards at an alarmingly fast rate. "Sakura, take my hand and I'll pull you over." She raised her hand to his, and he pulled her over the railing.

"Syaoran what's happening?" Sakura asked as she stared wide – eyed down towards the water. The ship was now sitting perfectly vertical on the water.

"I don't know, I don't know." They held each other's hand as tightly as they dared. The ship was completely still, and people were having an extremely hard time hanging on to something. The couple looked around in fear, as the Titanic started its final plunge into the North Atlantic Ocean.

"Alright, the ship is going to pull us down. As soon as you touch the water, kick for the surface." Syaoran looked over to Sakura, before looking back to the water. "Take a deep breath, when I say." Sakura nodded. "Ready?" The water was only about ten feet away now. "NOW!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran took a deep breath, and braced themselves for the freezing water. As soon as they touched the water, the great ship started to pull them downwards. They both started kicking for the surface, but the force of the pull from the great former liner pulled their strong grip they had on each other's hands apart. They were both pulled downwards, in different directions. Syaoran went of towards the right, while Sakura was pulled towards the left.

Syaoran kicked as hard as he could and he finally broke the surface. Gasping for the much needed air, he looked around. "SAKURA?" he yelled but people all around him were yelling different names. "SAKURA?!"

He turned around in surprise when he heard a shrill of a whistle. He started swimming towards the sound. "Come on. . . blow it again!" he whispered to himself. As if answering his prayers, another whistle sound filled the air. He swam as fast as her could wearing a lifejacket. The next time he heard the whistle, it was next to him. "Sakura!"

"Syaoran!" She was deathly pale.

"Come on try!" He begged her. She looked like she was about to give up.

"I'm so cold." She shivered, and her lips were turning a dark shade of blue.

Syaoran blinked when he saw a wave, filled with debris. It was probably made from the suction the Titanic made. He moved himself in front of Sakura, and acted as a human shield. Something hit him in the back of the head, and he felt a blinding pain shoot through his body.

"LIFE BOAT!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran turned and saw an upside down lifeboat floating a couple of yards away.

"Help us!" He pushed Sakura towards the boat, and saw her be pulled up. He reached up to the boat, and felt himself be pulled up.

Felt nothing else.

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

Well that's it for the sinking part of the fic.

How did I do?

It sucked didn't it?

Well, I won't know if you don't review or flame! I accept, and appreciate both!

TTYL!!!

Sweet-strawberry692003


	6. The Long Night

Titanic Romance

Summary: Set in 1912. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R. M. S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or is it not to be? Will it end S + S? Or will fate cut their lives short?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Titanic (If I did, I would be Bruce Ismay, and yeah, I wouldn't want that. . .) or anyone who was on it, End of story. If I did, I would be a millionaire, and I won't be writing fan fictions.

OH, and for those who were wondering, you know that lifeboat that picked up Sakura and Syaoran? It was an actual lifeboat. You can see it in the movie when the first smokestack falls over.

I know I took so long to update. I'm sorry, I really am. But, unfortunately, I'm falling out of the Card Captor Sakura stage. I'm moving on… I lost interest. I'm going to try to continue my fics, I really am…

Lights, Camera, Action!

Sakura stared forward, barely blinking her emerald eyes. The last couple of hours were replaying in her mind, over and over again. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see the horrible image of when Touya fell down the length of the ship, or when her father fell off the back of the ship. She turned her head slightly, careful not to disturb the person who had his head on her shoulder. There, was over the a thousand people, were lying so still, so silent. She knew her father, and her brother was somewhere out there, losing their fight for survival. She just knew it, even though she didn't want to believe it. Sakura turned her head back towards the officer who was sitting in the front of the overturned life boat. Her eyes welled up with tears again, and she tried to fight them off.

Her boyfriend, and her savior, had his head leaning against her shoulder. Shortly after they were pulled up onto the lifeboat, he had passed out. Sakura was extremely worried about that. She didn't have to be a doctor to know that this was a bad sign. It was so cold, and if he didn't wake up soon, there was a chance he never would. On the back of his head there was this gash that had been bleeding, but had stopped. It probably happened when he was hit in the head by a piece of debris, after he acted like a human shield to her. . . If something happened to him, she didn't know if she would be able to stand it. She's lost her father and her brother, but if she lost her boyfriend. . .

It was silent for a while, when there was a splash towards the bow of the boat. Sakura heard someone say, "It was the stoker. It was good for him to go, his burns were that bad."

Sakura shut her eyes as if that alone would just turn the world off. She opened her lovely, but now, glassy eyes and let a couple of tears fall. She carefully wiped them away, so she wouldn't disturb Syaoran.

Sakura did not know how long they had been sitting there, when finally, Syaoran opened his eyes. "Ooohh. . ." he moaned and pressed the palm of his hand against his head. He noticed that he was leaning against someone, and he looked up at the source. "Sakura. . ." He tried to sit up.

"Syaoran! You're awake, thank god." She smiled slightly at him. "But don't move like that, you'll have us all in the ocean."

Syaoran's amber colored eyes looked over the boat, and then shifted over towards where all the people in the ocean were spread out. "Can't we help them?" He whispered.

"There's no more room on the boat." Sakura looked longingly out at the water.

"And if we had some, we're floating away. We have no paddles." A man, that was sitting beside Sakura said. Syaoran looked at him. He was wearing a slimy wet fur coat. His amber eyes scanned everyone on the boat, and he and Sakura were easiest the youngest, and Sakura was one of the only females. "Besides, they're all goners." Everyone looked at him in shock, even though, no one wanted to admit it, but it was the truth. "We'll all goners if you wanna know the truth. It's only a matter of time."

"We only have to wait a couple of hours more." Sakura, Syaoran, and everyone else on the boat looked at the man. His name was Harold Bride, and he was one of Titanic's wireless workers. "The Carpathia is on its way. It should be here in a couple hours, or daybreak." He looked over at the people in the ocean, knowing it's too late for them. "I was the one to send the S.O.S out to them." The upside down boat fell silent at his words.

"It's going to be hard to stay afloat." Some young man said after a moment, he look about three years older then Syaoran

Second Officer Lightoller sat at the head of the small overturned lifeboat, watching the water coming over the keel. "We're going to have to work at it."

"How so, Officer Lightoller?" Someone called out.

"Everybody stand up, and move the opposite direction the boat is leaning."

"My friend can't stand!" Sakura called out.

"I know that! You stay with him. Anyone who can stand; stand up slowly. Don't sink us. It's live or die men."

The silent ocean was getting choppier. Water was starting to come over the keel more and more. The couple, and a couple of other people watched as Officer Lightoller was barking out orders. "Lean the left, stand up right, lean to the right. . ."

Syaoran moved his hand to his head, which was still leaning on Sakura's shoulder. "God, it feels like the top half of my head was cut off." He whispered in pain.

"I'm not surprised." He looked up at Sakura. "You bleeding under you're hair." She gently tried to touch it, but it hurt so much Syaoran pulled back.

The next couple of hours were a blur to Syaoran. He couldn't remember any of it. The only thing he remembered was "There she is, men."

Syaoran looked up, as did Sakura. And there she was; the Carpathia. An exhausted cheer broke out over the small boat. "She's picked up the rest of the boats, she's coming for us."

Sakura closed her eyes, and silently thanked the Lord for helping her, and Syaoran make it through the night.

Cut!

There! One chapter done, maybe one to go. I'm going to warn you, It may take a while for the next chapter to come out. I have ALOT of school work and stuff like that. Course, spring break is coming up... so you never know...

How did you like it? Please REVIEW!


	7. Carpathia, Incomplete

Titanic Romance

Summary: Set in 1912. Sakura and Syaoran meet on the R. M. S. Titanic. Will sparks fly, or is it not to be? Will it end S + S? Or will fate cut their lives short?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Titanic (If I did, I would be Bruce Ismay, and yeah, I wouldn't want that. . .) or anyone who was on it, End of story. If I did, I would be a millionaire, and I won't be writing fan fictions.

OH, and for those who were wondering, you know that lifeboat that picked up Sakura and Syaoran? It was an actual lifeboat. You can see it in the movie when the first smokestack falls over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Again, Syaoran woke up with his head leaning against something. He slowly opened his amber eyes and looked over to the source. His head was leaning on his beloved Sakura's head, but this time, her head was leaning onto his shoulder. Her beautiful emerald eyes were shut to the world, and she was sound asleep. They were now sitting on a wooden bench, and they had a plaid blanket wrapped over their legs. This was Syaoran's first memory of the small liner, Carpathia. He didn't even remember getting onto the ship. Many other passengers were sitting like they were. They were, of course, passengers of the former great ship, Titanic.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank Goodness!" Syaoran turned slightly, not to disturb the angel on his shoulder. To his surprise, Sakura's mother hurried over to the couple. He had forgotten all about her. Sakura started to stir.

"Syaoran!" She huffed. "I've been looking all over for you and Sakura!" Sakura stirred slightly again, on Syaoran's shoulder. "Thank God you two are ok. . ." Sakura opened her eyes. "Where's Fujitaka and Touya?"

Sakura sat up and looked at her mother, then turned back to Syaoran, then back to her Mother. She stood up and hugged her mother. Syaoran stood up as well, but stood a little back, this was a family moment. When Sakura pulled back from the hug, and looked into her Mother's eyes and her mother knew. "Mother. . ."

"Where are they?"

"Mother. . . they didn't make it." Sakura closed her eyes and let a couple tears fall. Syaoran gently gripped her hand. Sakura knew that was cruel the way she told her mother, but she wasn't going to take 'special' means to tell her.

"What? You're lying!" She looked around wildly. "Where are they?" Her eyes were filling up with tears. She looked like she was ready to go search every inch of the ship, to find her husband and her son.

"Mother. . ."

Syaoran stepped up. "Mrs. Kinomoto, I'm sorry, I truly am. . ." He took a deep steadying breath. "But they didn't make it."

It finally hit her. "Oh, No! Oh God, NO!" Sakura's mother's legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor; or she would of. Syaoran caught her in his arms before she fell. He fell onto his knees. She pounded her fists against his chest. "Please tell me it's not true!" She kept hitting him. "Tell me it's not true!" She started to sob, and she just buried her head into her shoulder.

Sakura dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around both her mother and Syaoran. She too, started to cry. They were not the only people crying like this. . . Almost everyone that was a passenger on the Titanic lost someone. . . A friend, a brother, a husband. . .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rain pounded down on this small ship. All the passengers stared out at the ocean in horror, as the ship was hit with rough waves. Sakura sat wrapped in Syaoran's arms, as Nadeshiko Kinomoto, paced in front of the couple. "I can't believe they're gone." She's been saying this ever since Sakura and Syaoran told her that her husband and son were killed. "I can't believe they're actually gone." She walked off. The couple watched her leave.

They sat silently for a moment, before Sakura turned to face Syaoran. "Everyone has lost so much. . ."

Syaoran sighed. "I know that I, and you can too, replace everything we lost, but so many can't."

"What are you going to do when we dock in New York?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head against her shoulder.

"I'll see when I get there of course. It really depends on a lot of things. . . Like you." He gave a small wink to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him. "I know I haven't said this before," She took a deep breath. "I love you and thank you for all you did last night."

Syaoran smiled slightly and kissed her softly on the forward. "It would be crazy for me not to love you. I think I've loved you since the moment I first set my eyes on you, walking down those stairs."

Sakura chucked then fell silent. Tears welled up in her eyes. Remembering that night, back on the Titanic, brought back memories of her father and her brother. She tried to hold back her sob, but she couldn't. She turned in to Syaoran, and started to sob, her shoulders shaking.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, and just let her cry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go_

**Flash Back**

"Oh, shit!" Sakura, Syaoran and Sakura's father looked at the voice in surprise. The man was losing his grip.

"Touya!" Fujitaka rushed over some of the railing to his son and tried to grab his hand. But, to no prevail.

"TOUYA!" Sakura screamed and watched as her beloved brother lose his grip and start sliding down the length of the ship. She tried to escape Syaoran's grip, to go after her brother. He wouldn't let her go. Touya hit a pole and flipped over it, and fell straight down into the water, very, very far below. They could barely see him when he hit the water.

**End Flash Back**

_  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Rain poured down on the couple as they stood outside, on Carpathia's deck. Tears were pouring down Sakura's face, but you couldn't tell with all the rain. They watched as land was becoming visible.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

Nadeshiko walked up to the couple, and watched as the land came closer and closer. She was looking forward to living in the United States, but after the horrible night of April 14, she'd do anything to turn back the clock, and not of boarded the 'unsinkable' Titanic. She wanted her husband and son back.

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

**Flash Back**

Screams of terror rang out into the clear night. Sakura and Syaoran had to grip onto the railing even more tightly, when all of a sudden, the ship plunged downwards towards the water. Sakura cringed thinking of the people the ship would surely crush, and hoping that Touya was not one of them. She held her breath the whole way downwards. The couple blinked and Sakura screamed, "DADDY!" as they watched Sakura's father lose his grip, when the ship was completely level, and he tumbled into the water. He yelled the whole way down.

**End Flash Back**

_  
Baby, my baby, it's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
_'Why, oh Why did we board the Titanic?' Nadeshiko thought desperately. It truly was a big mistake. The only good thing that came out of the whole Titanic thing was Sakura meeting Syaoran._I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_

Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand tighter. They knew that their lives had changed on the ship. They were never going to be the same. Sakura, and her mother will always have something missing from their life.

_  
I don't mean to drag it on,  
But I can't seem to let you go_

**Flash Back**

The ship, after floating level for a moment, started to move upwards at an alarmingly fast rate. "Sakura, take my hand and I'll pull you over." She raised her hand to his, and he pulled her over the railing.

**End Flash Back**

_  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone) _

**Flash Back**

Both Sakura and Syaoran took a deep breath, and braced themselves for the freezing water. As soon as they touched the water, the great ship started to pull them downwards. They both started kicking for the surface, but the force of the pull from the great former liner pulled their strong grip they had on each other's hands apart. They were both pulled downwards, in different directions. Syaoran went of towards the right, while Sakura was pulled towards the left.

**End Flash Back**

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

The trio watched as the Statue of Liberty passed them.

_...Incomplete_

xoxoxoxoxox

**wow. Another chappie, and maybe the last one.. done. Wow.**

**The song? Backstreet Boys: Incomplete.**

**That's it for Titanic Romance. I might do a sequel…. I don't know yet.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to do a sequel!**


End file.
